entre tinieblas
by millemiun
Summary: hace ya barios años, la guerra entre el bien y el mal habia cesado, pero nuevamente el mal a descubierto una nueva forma para recuperar el poder.es un poquito sadico asique sorry. jeje


_hola, esta historia la enpesamos a inventar con una amiga queriendo escribir un libro jeje, pero queremos saber la opinion de otros para seber como esta._

_los personajes se paresen mucho alos de Gundam wing asique pense que lo mejor seria exponerlo aqui._

_espero que les guste , me desmorare en poner los procimos capitulos, y quisas no se entienda mucho si es asi diganmeli plizz!!!_

_GUNDAM WING, NO ME PERTENESE,ni tampoco sus personajes._

_la historia es distinta ala horiginal._

_personajes:_

_sokay: herro_

_atreyu: (es una mescla entre trowa y duo)_

_sophia: relena( no la odien aqui me representa ami jeje)_

_anaiz: hilde_

_mas adelante apareseran mas personajes ._

_" E_**l comienzo"**

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, sintió como el alma le era desgarrada del cuerpo, mientras veía como el cuerpo de aquel joven que siempre la acompañaba, era traspasado por una daga quitándole lo que se podría decir vida.

-Ya han pasado más de 100 años y esa historia quedo en el pasado pero lo que nunca olvidare es la mirada de satisfacción de ese despreciable demonio y la sonrisa que tenía mientras su cuerpo caía fuertemente en la tierra. Yo me encontraba luchando con otros y no pude ayudarlo, pero lo que sentí fue lo más horrible que e sentido en toda mi existencia.

Desde esa vez, me pidieron que me alejara del ejercito, es cierto eso me destrozó y perdí los estribos esto causo que los sabios tomaran una decisión y quisieron borrar esos recuerdos, pero yo ya había echo la promesa de nunca olvidar lo sucedido.

Anaiz- un hombre de larga túnica blanca se acerco a una chica que se encontraba descansando en un hermoso prado, ella de aprox. Unos 16-17años de cortos cabello marrón y vestimentas ligeras, daba la impresión de una joven común pero al mirar con un poco de atención unas largas alas blancas se asomaban desde la espalda.

-Señor- anaiz saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Pequeña has sido elegida para encontrar y proteger los talismanes, debes partir ya.-

Valla, valla miren al "gran" general-una espada rozó una de las mejillas del muchacho que se encontraba entrenando.

-Atacando por la espalda querido príncipe- mientras que esquivaba otro ataque. Este vestía unas extrañas ropas color verde musgo, su cabello era color chocolate, mientras sus ojos ámbar mostraban una fría y calculadora mirada que observaba fijamente a su contrincante, este a diferencia del otro vestía de negro y llevaba su largo cabello plateado amarado y sus ojos cobalto tenían la misma mirada fría que el ámbar.

La lucha duro unos minutos en los cuales ninguno cedía al ataque del otro.

-No lo haces nada de mal Atreyu-dijo el cobalto.

- Tu tampoco lo haces nada de mal, Sokay – respondió agitadamente el ámbar.- seguramente es sobre la nueva misión.-el cobalto no respondió, algo sospechaba y si era eso, muy pronto todo acabaría.

-Es difícil pensar que tan solo una jovencita puede dejar sorprendido a todo el congreso-dos hombres conversaban después de una importante conferencia.

-Es cierto con tan solo 16 años a demostrado que tiene mucha habilidad para la política, sin mencionar que puso orden en la sala-ambos rieron con el comentario.

- Quien creería que hiciera falta una niña para que los ministros y congresistas se pongan a trabajar en serio, ja ja ja!!!Podría quitarles el trabajo.

-Con cuerdo con Uds. De que es una joven especial, pero no digan que es solo una niña, pues probablemente los supera en varios aspectos- un hombre ya mayor seguido de otro grupo se acerco a ellos.

-Señor presidente – se disculparon ambos con una pequeña inclinación- disculpe esa no era nuestra intención.

-No se disculpen, es cierto, tan solo soy una jovencita- del grupo de personas que seguían Al presidente del congreso, una chica de largo cabello dorado caminaba hacia ellos mientras que los demás le habrían el camino-buen día caballeros- se notaba la corta edad que tenia, pero no menos imponente, su presencia resaltaba entre los presentes.

-Señorita Sophia, discúlpenos no era nuestra intención ofenderla- uno de ellos se acerco disculpándose.

- Ya les dije no se preocupen entiendo su punto, ahora con su permiso debo retirarme.- la joven se marcho dejando a todos en un incomodo silencio.

I.- PARTE

-Anaiz que gusto verte, pensé que llegarías tarde otra vez- dijo la chica saludándola.

- Ja ja, no digas eso que me hace sentir mal-respondiendo el saludo- por cierto haz visto a sophia.

- La verdad no pero debe de estar en el salón ya sabes entre tus admiradores y los de ella no se puede andar tranquilo- las dos rieron.

EN EL SALON.

-Así que aquí estabas.

-Ha, hola Ani como estas – saludo la rubia a su amiga con un gran abrazo- y este milagro que llegaste a tiempo- dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

- Ja ja, larga historia, y cuéntame como lo pasaste estas vacaciones.

-Sin ninguna novedad y ¿las tuyas?

-Igual, nada de interés.

-Señoritas me harían el favor de tomar asiento- la profesora había entrado al salón hace ya unos minutos.

-Lo sentimos- y cada una tomo asiento en sus respectivos asientos.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún imprevisto, la profesora había estado hablando de la responsabilidad y el cumplimiento de las normas, cosa que le izo olvidad su clase de algebra y causando un insoportable y repentino sueño y los estudiantes.

Después de toque de la campana que anunciaba cambio de asignatura, tubo que terminar su discurso brevemente y para alegría de muchos.

El siguiente profesor realizaba clases de lenguaje siendo estas un poco menos aburridas que la anterior.

-señorita laura y señorita sophia me arrían el favor de ir en busca de los libros que se encuentran en biblioteca- dijo el profesor luego de dar a conoces la nueva materia.

-por supuesto- respondieron ambas dirigiéndose ala puerta del salon.

-por que siempre tenemos que ir nosotras acaso los chicos no tienen respeto, asia nosotras- decía laura mientras volvían de la biblioteca.

-no sacas nada alegándome a mi, síseselo a ellos- respondió sophia cansada del monologo que había mantenido laura.

-Pero ya sabes como son, ay me asen enojar!!.

-no tienes remedio, ah!! Todos los libros que llevaba se encontraban desparramados en el suelo junto con sophia que todavía no se daba cuenta que estaba en el cuelo.

-a no ¡, discúlpate con ella inmediatamente- laura le hablaba a un chico de largo cabello plateado. El miro ala chica en el suelo, sophia se estremeció, la mirada de aquel chico era lo mas fría que había visto en su vida y se sentía bacía, sin sentimientos, luego de unos segundos se marcho sin decir nada- ….. Que ¡!!! Como se atreve… - dijo laura enojadísima.

- no te preocupes estoy bien.

-Como te fue en tu primer día como humana?

-a que se debe este honor, Gabriel?- pregunto Anaiz, mientras observaba a este con intriga.

-ya veo que te acomodaste…-se encontraban en el departamento de ella, el cual lucia extraordinariamente iluminado, no tenia muchas cosas sino lo suficiente como para aparente que alguien vivía ay.

-supongo que deben ser buenas noticias ya que te encuentras aquí.

-están preocupados nada mas, ya que es tu primera misión desde ase ya casi 100años.

-acaso no están seguros de mi capacidad-pregunto Anaiz, un poco mas seria de lo que ya se encontraba.

-por supuesto que no, tu sabes bien que si hubiera sido eso, ya no estarías aquí, solo vine para ver como te encontrabas.

-gracias Gabriel, as sido un buen amigo.

-hay algo que te preocupa, nunca te había visto tan seria- pregunto Gabriel intrigado.

-nada solo tuve un presentimiento, pero nada de que preocuparse- dijo mientas le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa a el ángel que la acompañaba.

-sobre eso, ten cuidado y estate atenta…….. si necesitas algo solo llámame- Gabriel fue envuelto en una luz celeste y desapareció atenuándose, mientras que Ani quedaba pensando en la advertencia de su amigo.

-es cierto algo raro esta por pasar….

.EN EL COLEGIO:

-Valla pero que pasa aquí- Un gran numero de chicas estaban agrupadas cuchichiando emocionadas, mientras que los chicos las "trataban de ignorar".

-a que no sabes la nueva, Ani ¡! – se acerco una chica.

-pues la verdad, acabo de llegar, lia-le contesto no muy entusiasmada.

-Katia, vio llegar a dos chicos nuevos, al parecer entraran al colegio y lo mejor dice que son guapísimos!-dijo lia muy entusiasmada.

Hola, veo que ya supiste la nueva Ani …

-Así es sophia, no me digas que tu también estas entusiasmada??- pregunto interesada en la respuesta de su amiga.

-la verdad no se siento algo raro, va pero no importa debe de ser mi imaginación.

mm… así que no soy lo única que lo sintió- pensó ani.

-ES MUCHO PEDIR QUE TOMEN ACIENTO SEÑORITAS.-las tres jóvenes se dieron vuelta encontrándose con loa profesora Evans, con ara de pocos amigos…-tomen asiento-la chicas la obedecieron inmediatamente.

-ahora que ya puedo iniciar con la clase, les tengo una noticia, a n sido trasladados 2 alumnos los cuales se quedaran por un tiempo, trátenlos bien aunque dudo no lo hagan – pronuncio irónicamente.-pues no lo hagamos esperar – los murmullos de los estudiantes empezaron a escucharse por todo el salo, pero solo una persona se mantenía atenta alo que estaba pasando. Cuando la Sra.Evans, volvió a cruzar la puerta, todo se volvió en silencio y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Anaiz.

Seguidos de la sra. Evans dos jóvenes entraron, provocando un suspiro en las chica que se encontraba presente el primero en pasar llevaba el cabello asta la mitad del cuello y era de un color chocolate tenia unos ojos ámbar que lo hacia ver mas galán de teleserie de lo que ya se veía, el segundo llevaba el cabello un poco mas largo de color plateado que le asía juego con sus ojos color cobalto, ambos chicos median aproximadamente entre uno setenta y uno setenta y cinco, con un cuerpo que dejaba ver (su falta de ejercicio jejejejejejeej ) su entrenamiento deportivo.

Ellos se quedaran por un tiempo, espero que le den una buen trato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno espero que les aya gustado , disculpen la ortografia y mi dislexia

espero sus comentarios

feliz navidad y un muy especial año nuevo.

milly.


End file.
